Love and Affection
by LadyRobicheaux
Summary: Matt and Asha have been dating for secretly. the only one who knows in the boss. But one thing leads to another and Asha finds herself pregnant with Matt's baby. This story takes place before my other story secrets. Secrets in in the boss's point of view this is in Asha's point of view enjoy keep criticism to your self please thanks !
1. Chapter 1

And here is the first Chapter enjoy!

I do not own saints row or any of the characters but my own boss which is gabby. i personally think matt and Asha are cute together :) enjoy

Chapter 1

The light peered through the windows. I rolled over. I met a pair of beutiful blue eyes. "Good morning beutiful." He smiled kissing my lips."Good morning." I sighed touching his face. "Time to get up, we have to go meet the boss at the office. "Yeah,hopefully shes in a better mood than yesterday." I let out a dry laugh."When is the boss ever in a good mood?" I asked. "True,lets get up." I put my suit on and started brushing my hair out.i let it fall on my shoulders. I heard a whistle. 'Well well,who do we have here,say have you seen my girlfriend Asha?" I smiled faintly. Matt was sporting his black and blue deckers jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. "Right,i saw her go that way, go get her." He just shook his head. "Come on lets go."

We finally got to the penthouse."Ok,you know the drill." "Right." He sighed sadly."He leaned over and kissed my lips. We got into the white house and went to the bosses office or the doors were closed. I picked up the clipboard out of the plastic inbox outside the boss's had a million things to do.  
I sighed and pushed the doors open. "Ok,we have a million things to do,let's get going." I looked up. Shaundi and the boss were sucking face as usual.I sighed "Alright you to break it the fuck up,there is important bussiness to attend to." I said getting between them and pushing them apart. "Ah come on Asha." The boss said. "No,Shes right, catch you later,boss." Shaundi said winking at her."Will do." They got closer and starting kissing again."Gabrielle!" I screamed."  
"Ok ok, what do we have to do?" "Well,you have a meet and greet down at planet saints."She sighed. "Let's go."

We got in the limo and drove off. Matt sat next to me. "So how's it going between you guys?" I threw my hair ower my shoulder. Matt opened his mouth but nothing came out."Its fine." I said quickly. A sharp pain made its way into my stomach. I felt nausea.I doubled over I put a hand over my stomach and on my mouth. "Are you ok?" Matt asked me rubbing my back. I sat up. "I'm fine,lets go and get this meet and greet overwith yeah?" I said. The boss nodded and walked out. Planet saints was filled with thousands of screaming fans Oleg was standin guard of the president.I got out of the limo only to fall and throw up. "Asha." The boss said dropping to her knees beside me. "I'm fine." "No your not, your sick you need to go back to the penthouse and rest. ""There is too much to do." "Asha stop being so stubborn and go, your sick." said Matt helping me up.I sighed."I'll get someone to fill in for you,rest." said the boss. I nodded still in a bit of boss called for Pierce to pick me up.

All he did was talk. i was harldy even listening. "So you and Mattgot a thing?" I jumped up."WHAT?" "Just asking cause Matt is always talking about you to the boss." "Oh im going to kill him." I said under my i remembered what happend a couple weeks ago between Matt and I I finally gave in. "Pierce,i need you to take me to the drug store,i need to pick something up really quick." "You got it." I went in picked up a couple pregnancey test. "Will that be all?  
said the lady at the check out."Yes." "13.06." i Swiped my card. "Have a nice day." She said handing me my reciept. "Thanks." I got back in the car. "What'd ya get!"  
He asked."Nothing pierce just take me to the penthouse. "Its ok if you tell me, i wont tell oone else." "I shrugged. "I might be pregnant." Pierce slammed on the breaks."You what?!" "Yeah." "So that means you and Matt did the nasty?,aw gross i am forever scared!" "Shut up, so help me if you tell anyone i will make it so you cant walk ever again."Damn girl why you gotta be like that?" "Pierce." I growled. "Ok ok i wont,but if you are i want to be the god father." I rolled my eyes.

I waited for it to come up. i hated waiting. Then it showed,"pregnant." on the both of them.I gasped.I came out of the bathroom. I must have had looked pale or something because Pierce jumped up."So." I bursted into tears."I'm pregnant." I sobbed. Pierce wrapped his arms around me. "Its ok,you'll get through it."  
I feebly shook my head."Talk to Matt when he gets here,he'll understand." I scoffed and wiped the tears from my eyes."What ever." "Your such a hard ass." Piece smiled.I rolled my eyes.

I fell asleep on the couch. I was dreaming. Our friends chatting and we were having a cook out and our kids were running around the yard. Eveyone was having a great and Gabby(boss) had a little boy of thier own who was 2 playing with our little boy. "I can't belive this,now this,this is the fucking life."  
Johnny aid folding his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair." Fuck yes." The boss said."Cheers,to a better life." Everyone clincked thier wine glsses kissed my cheek. I woke up to someone calling my name and heavy footsteps going up and down the penthouse stairs. It was Matt"ASHA,ASHA!"  
I sat up."Right here Matt." He hauled ass towards me and litterally flew next to me. "Are you ok, are you hurt. ""Matt i'm fine,i need to tell you something." I picked up the test and handed them to him. "What's this?" Matt asked. "Matt,i'm pregnant."

ooooooooookkkkkkkkay so now that thats overwith, chapter 1 hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2

And Action..

this does have some spoilers from the new game saints row 4, so yeah,its not my fault...

Chapter 2

I could feel a knot form in my throat. Matt had a look of uncertininty on his face. "Are you sure?"He asked with his voice getting deeper."Yes." He shook his head."No,it cant be." He said getting up and backing away."What do you mean?" I said getting up and backing him up against the wall. "Its not mine,you cheated on me." I threw him against the wall making him hit his head and quickly latched my hand to his throat."Care to say that again yeah?" I said with my grip tighting.  
The boss and shaundi walked in."ooo we doing bondage?" She asked. Matt squeaked out a boss put her hand on my shoulder.I let Matt go and elbowed her in the nose. Then i went back after Matt. Shaundi locked my arms behind bosses nose was gushing blood."What the hell is going on here?" She asked."He's out of line."  
I snarled. "What do you mean me,your the cheating whore." I flipped myself out of Shaundi's grip and went after him."Asha stop." The boss said. "Let me go,i'm going to kill him." "What i going on.?" "Shes pregnant and its not even my baby." "WHAT!" I got up and went for him again."Sit." The boss demanded."You know that's a lie you were the only one. i should kill you right here right now!" I said pulling out my gun."Shaundi you talk to Matt,i'm going to talk to Asha."She took my hand and led me into the room."Asha what the hell is going on she said sitting next to me.I tried to hide my tears but it wasnt working."Are you pregnant"I looked up at her."Yes." She just hugged me. "You'll do just fine,do't worry about him,after all he is just a childish 21 year old." She smirked. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Of course."

The boss walked with me out to the atrium of the penthouse. Saints were eveywhere. "Alright you guys,time to get off your asses work to do,Asha i want you to go and get some rest." "Fat chance, i need to help my crew and let off some excess anger." I said eyeing Matt whos eyes were red and swollen. Johnny was talking to him. He looked like he was giving him lecture because he was slapping his palm of his hand with his other hand and throwing his hands in the air and rubbing his temple."That is an order Odekar from your president." I turned to her and gave her a quizzical look. "Just because of my condition doesn't mean i cant do my job." I said fiercly. "Asha don't take it the wrong way, but right now, your going to need rest and not be under stress because of him." "As if,i'm fine." I said pushing past her and grabbing one of the rpgs."Asha,i dont think that is a good idea." "No,do not say anymore." I said doing the close your mouth gesture with my hands."  
"Alright." She said.

We flew in helicopters overhead. "WHEN THE HELL DID WE GET A GIANT SAINTS FLOW CAN THAT ATTACKS THE GOD DAMN CITY OF STEELPORT!" The boss screamed over the shrieking of the 10 foot tall can. "HIS NAME IS PAUL!" Pierce screamed. "IT HAS A NAME!?" "Alright,Asha,Pierce Matt,Johnny, Shaundi grab one of the rocket launchers and blast that giant ass can of sugar." "BOSS!" I screamed as smaller cans of the Saints flow ran towards us." Johhny,Matt,come help me,Pierce,Asha,shaundi,keep shooting Paul." "Right on boss." Shaundi said continuting to fire at the giant can."God damn, how many of these things are there?" Johnny asked. "I don't know they keep coming,we need more ammo. Just then Kenzie came over." I got a plan, head to the statue" Theres a helicopter on top,lets go,get paul to follow." I said i'll drive the helicopter." "Asha are you in any condition to fly a helicopter." "Bloody hell,shut the fuck up and get up here." We flew over the city to the statue. "Get in the statue." All of a sudden it started to move."Alright lets see what you go joe." The boss said hitting the saints flow can over and over again until it was unconcious.  
"Lets get the fuck out of here."

Back at the penthouse,Matt made sure he kept a good distance away from every couple mintues i could feel him staring at me."Do you mind,i'm not in a looking glass." He pulled his knees up and rested his head on his blue eyes were cold and distant."STOP STARING AT ME!" He turned his head really fast. "Maybe you should relax Asha,matt will stay here for the night." I got up. "Whatever." "Make sure you get some rest." I nodded and pushed the elevator button down. The elevator doors slid shut. I bursted into tears."Out of all the rotten fucking things,i should kill him."I got to my car and nearly pulled the door handle off.  
I sat in my car and continuted to cry.I put my hand on my stomach. I guess its just you and me baby." I said pulling off.

And i've got a good case of writters block once again. plus being sick so yeah... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got back to my house and started throwing things around. "I'll teach that fucking cyber bastard i'll..." There was a knock on the door.I opened it. There stood a heavily wet Matt.I slammed the door in his face."Asha please i need to talk to you please." "Go away!" "Asha." "You hurt me Matt." I sobbed."Asha please,  
i overreacted,i didn't think i'd be ready for a baby but then Johnny talked to me,he told me lots of things and it all started to make loads of since , i may have not been ready but i am more ready than i'll ever be and i want to be there for you and our baby,please Asha." I opened the door and lept into his arms. "Matt, i am so sorry for the way i acted,but you know i'd never cheat on you,we've been together for 3 years now,we are going to have our first child,we have to get it together for the sake of him or her." He said laying a palm on my stomach."Why did you act the way you acted then?" "Because i told you i over reactted but i'm ready for it now." I threw my head back. "Ok ok you win." He hugged me. "Good,we have some making up to do." He smiled.

The next morning...

I woke up to the smell of food cooking. It smelled so good but i guess my stomach didn't agree with it.I ran to the bathroom and threw up."Asha are you ok?" "God damn this motherfucking morning sickness i swear if something doesn't give." I said flushing the tolit and then washing my mouth out."Asha." I swung the door open."WHAT DO YOU WANT MATT FOR CHRIST SAKES!" He looked at with his wide blue eyes. "Um the boss is here." The boss stood there with her mouth gaped open ."So your hormones have already started,good luck with that Matt." I shook my head. "Sorry babe." I said kissing Matt on his cheek. He nodded and went back to the kitchen."What are you doing here and when is Shaundi?" "She's back at the penthouse with her parents." "Parents? "Yep, i really don't think her dad enjoys the whole lesbian thing but who gives a rats ass,her mom loves me." "Eh." Just then there was a cloud of black smoke. I walked into the kitchen and Matt set the eggs on fire."Ok,how about we go out for breakfast?" I nodded.

At breakfast,Matt kept fidgiting in his seat.''Will you hold still,i swear."Oh What,here it is."He pulled out a small box."Asha i want to spend the rest of my life with you and i love you so much and now we are going to have a baby together i wanted to know..."He got on one knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me?" Tears flowed down my face."Yes,yes i will!" I said. "He slipped the ring on my finger. "Thank you it's beutiful." I threw my arms around his neck. "Ilove you Matt." I said."I love you too Asha."

After breakfast went home. Matt was talking to his parents on the phone. As i was to mine. (this is the coversation between Asha and her Parents it is in Swahli and yes in the parenthese i translated it, thank god for google translate.)

hakuna mama sisi ni faini.(no mom we are fine)

mama, nina mimba na wanaohusika.(mom i'm pregnant and engaged)

She let out a shriek

mtoto wangu ni kupanda juu kwa kasi (my baby is growing up so fast!")

\baba yako na i itakuwa kuja kukuona karibuni kuwa tayari mtoto msichana (your father and i are coming to see you real soon be ready baby girl.)

Mama alright upendo wewe pia (Alright mom love you too.)

Both Matt and i looked over our shoulders at eachother.

"What your parents say?" "They are coming to see us,they are beyond excited, yours?"

"Not so much,then again they never really approved of anything i ever did so it'll be alright." I smiled at him and hugged him."I can't belive we are going to be parents." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was upstairs getting ready to go and have girls night out with the boss and Shaundi,there was a knock on the door. I didnt think much of it because i thought it might have just been the boss already here. Then i heard Matt shriek. I ran down stairs. I saw a tall man with jet black shaggy hair and tan skin like mine.  
He was wearing a black MI6 had Matt in a choke hold "DADDY!" I screamed. He let Matt go and held his arms out wide for me. I ran into his arms and he hugged me. "How's my little princess?" "I'm great daddy,wheres mom?" "She's coming,you know how she is with her make up.""Dad this is my fiance Matt." He looked at me. "Fiance huh?,you'd better take care of my daughter and my grandaughter." He said eying Matt."Granddaughter?,daddy i just found out that i'm pregnant,  
we don't know what it is yet." "Well i have a wholesome hunch that it is going to be a girl,trust me. "He winked. "So where is mom?" I asked. "She's coming,  
she's doing her make up." He said rolling his eyes. Just as that said a short women wearing a long black gown (know as a hijabu in swahili.) walked in. "Hello my dear daughter." Mommy!" I ran to her hugging her. "I missed you guys so much." I said. "How has everything been going?" She asked."Pretty good." "That's my girl."  
"Mom this is my fiance Matt." "Please to meet you Matthew." She said shaking his blushed. "Please to meet you too ." "Well, i want to know all about everything."My mom said. "When is your due date.?" I'm not too sure yet my first doctors appointment is tommrrow,will you guys be staying here." "Yes we plan to,for a few weeks anyways,if that's not a problem." "Not at all you can sleep in the guest room." I said with delightment."Good." My mother said clapping her hands. The door bell rang. "Hey Asha you ready to go and..." "Hello ,this is unexpected." "Gabrielle, i havent seen you since you were about 3 years old, i remember watching you and you and Asha used to run around the house butt naked singing the bareny theme song." Both the boss and i busted out laughing."Shut up Matt." We both said at the same time."Well,we are going to get settled in and hit the sheets." "Right,good night mom and dad." "Goodnight pumpkin cake." I blushed deep red. Matt was laughing his ass off. "Pumpkin cake!" I punched him as hard as i could in his face. He landed on the couch." Shut up Matthew." "Well this has been a productive night,you still want to go out?" The boss asked me. "Eh, what the hell." "But you can't leave me here with your parents,your dad already held me hostage!" Matt exclaimed. "They are sleeping." Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine." I grabbed my car keys."Oh yeah, my dad is apart of MI6 so yeah,watch what you do and if you go anywhere turn on the lights so he sees its you." "WHAT?!" "Bye Matt." I said kissing his lips and running out the door."Let the fun begin." The boss said.

At the club, Shaundi was dancing on the dance floor like a maniac and screaming,I feel so alive!" Then her and the boss started making out drunk and stumbling all over everywhere.I sighed."Care for a beer little lady?" The bartender asked me."No thanks,i'm the designated driver and the pregnant one." "Oh, ok you don't look pregnant." "I am,i'm not that far along." "Oh olk,would you like some soda or water?" "Water please." "Coming right up." The boss and Shaundi were dirty dancing now.  
I just really wanted to go home. Out of no where,i got a very sharp pain in my stomach."Damn it." I mumbled. Putting a hand on my stomach. The pain got worst.  
I ran outside and called Matt."Hello." He said pain shot through my stomach making me drop to my knees. "Matt i need you to pick me up now." "What's worng?" He asked his voice more concernfull and alert. "Matt just.." "Pain shot through my stomach making me pass out.

I woke up to the sounds of constent beeping. "What happended?" I asked. "You passed out." I froze,what about the baby?" "Its fine,your dehydrated." I layed back just doctor came in, do you know how far along you are?" "No." I said putting my hands across my chest. "My first aappointment was tommrow why?" "Well you are bout 31/2 months along,your baby is growing as he or she is suppose to." "But how?" "Did you ever miss a period or anything?" "No." "Hmm ok well your almost 4 months." "Does this mean she'll start showing soon?" Matt asked." Yes,she will start showing at about he 4th or 5th week of her 4th month of pregnancy." Matt let out a cheesy smile. "These are your ultrasounds, i'm going to get your discharge papers be right back." He said handing me the black and white pictures with a small little human."Look it has a hand!" Matt exclaimed."And its little face." Matt was now crying. "What's wrong?" I sked him. "I just can't belive that this is my baby, i could never be prouder."

Ok so now this pregnancy is going to go by rapid speed becuse i cant wait for everyone to find out the sex of the baby and the baby's name and the crazy shit Matt is going to do. SO dont worry after submitting this,im working on chapter 5 and i am so excited its coming along so well. thanks for keeping me so postive everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

Making progress here lets go

Chapter 5

When i got home my parents,the boss and Shaundi were sitting on the couch. "We were so worried about you what the hell happend." The boss asked hugging me.  
I passed out,i dont know why but i just did,if i didnt call Matt first something would have gone wrong." "Is the baby ok?" My mom asked rubbing my belly.  
"He or she is just fine,im 31/2 months along." "Look at my baby." Matt said with a wide smile handing the ultra sound picture to The boss."Aww, it already looks like Matt,It has his big head." "I rolled my eyes. I am so ready for this little child of mine to hurry up and making thier way into this world."

5 Months "Asha,hows it going!" The boss said busting through the door with Shaundi following."Oh god, your not drunk are you?" I asked. "Nope." She smiled. "Just extremly happy to find out if you are having a girl or a boy,are your parents coming back from England anytime soon?" "No but they want to be here when the baby is born so they will be down here for that, this baby is kicking the hell out of me." I want to feel." Shaundi said sitting on the couch next to me. She rested a palm on my stomach. "I felt it." She said with her eyes wide.I smiled. "I think he or she hates Matt's singing because everytime he starts singing she or he just kicks harder like please just tell him to shut the fuck up already." Shaundi and the boss started singing Daylight by Maroon 5.

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

The kicks got softer

Here I am staring at your perfection In my arms, so beautiful The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know When the sun comes up, I will leave This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I never want it to stop Because I don't wanna start all over Start all over I was afraid of the dark But now it's all that I want All that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.

The kicking stopped. I gave a sigh of relif. "Thank you." "He or she has the best god moms of all times." "Ok lets stop guessing and get to this appointment so we can stop calling the baby baby, he or she and it." Right."

It felt like for ever before they called me went back."Ok ,lay back and lift up your shrit off of your stomach , this is going to be a little cold." She said squirting the jelly on my stomach. Just then a little figure popped up on the screen. "There is the hands,feet,face,nose." "Aw she's sucking her thumb!" Shaundi said with a wide smile. I could feel Matt's grip tighting on my hand. I smiled at smiled back."Ok here is the moment of truth,it is a little girl." Matt busted out in tears. "Congradulations." The doctor smiled. I started crying my self and before i knew it,everyone started crying even the nurse."Ok, let me go get the papers ill be right back." Everyone dried thier tears. "I say we celebrate back at the pent house." " The boss said. "Agreed."

We pulled up to the penthouse garage and got in the elevator and went up. We finally got up. "CONGRATS ASHA AND MATT!" Everybody screamed. I started to cry. "Thank you." Everyone was eating i sat on the stairs. Pierce came and sat by me."So,have you and Matt decided what you are going to name her?" He asked. I nodded. "Mariah Nikkole Odekar-Miller." "Aww." He said congradulations to you both." He smiled heading back down the stairs.

After the party,Matt and i went home. We got caught in the rain. I started to run towards the house. Matt grabbed me by my shrit."Hold on, i have the perfect song for this." Ah Matt god no, you know what happends." "No she'll like this and so will you."

Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

He started.

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved

The baby softly kicked. "Oh Matt." I said pulling him in and kissing him. "I love you Asha Odekar. " "I love you too Matt Miller."

And i think there will be a chapter 6 and 7 today too maybe even more.:) i am actually enjoying writing this. I love maroon 5 songs so for this i had to put it because it is such a happy chapter. Well Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to crashing and banging up stairs along with loud music. "God damn it." I said going up stairs. It came from The room Matt and i shared. He was listening to some loud dubstep music drunk and jumping on the bed in his boxers."What in the fuck are you doing Matt?" I said. He didnt listen he kept dancing. "I picked up a basebll bat and smacked him in the back of the head with it. He landed on the floor next to the bed."Oww." He cried."What in the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily. "None of your bussiness whore." He said with a smile. "I felt something snap inside of me."Whore?" I asked. He got up."Yep,that i-isnt my baby, you know it." I swung the baseball bat."Care to say that again yeah?" I said swinging again. " Whore whore whore its not my baby." He hiccupped. "You were't saying that yesterday sitting there crying like a big baby." "Yeah well i know how to put on a good show right?' I hit him again making him fall to the ground again. "Oh ouch." "I'm leaving,don't ever count on seeing my child." I said angrily stuffing clothes in my suitcase."But you can't go." He said putting his hands around my neck."I love you." He threw me on the bed and grabbed my hands.I kicked him in the stomach. He hit me in my face."Be a good girl Asha and take it." He said kissing my neck then putting a hand on my neck and the other one over my mouth."Asha!" A voice came from down stairs. "HELP!" I wailed before Matt covered my mouth.I bit on his hand."HELP ME!"i chocked out The boss and shaundi busted through the door. Shaundi chokeheld Matt and beat the shit out of him before throwing him in the closet. Shaundi helped me up.I grabbed her into a hug." "Are you ok?" Shaundi asked.I was crying and Shaking. "I'm fine." The boss kicked the closet door. "Grab some stuff and get her out of here Shaundi i am going to deal with Matt." Shaundi packed the rest of my suitcase."Lets go momma." She said."Take her to our house,I'm going to get through to Miller." She said taking him out of the closet and throwing him on the bed and punching him.

A few hours later the boss came back. Her knuckles were bloody."What happend?" "Matt's in jail and i got my satisfaction i've always wanted." She said."Are you ok." I asked."I don't care, are you and the baby ok,you have a handprint on your face and bruises all over your neck. "I'm fine,i just cant belive he turned on me like that,why?" I sobbed. "I don't know,you can stay with us as long as you want."I smiled. Thanks boss."

After my shower i came down stairs."Boss can i talk to you?" I asked."Yeah what's sup." She asked flipping through the channels."I'm afraid." "Afaidof what Asha,he can't hurt you anymore,by now he is probably getting the special treatment in prison." She smiled. "Not about that, about the baby,what if im not a good mom,what if i do something wrong?" She put her hand on my lap."You'll be a great mom,don't worry, its because its your first time." "Thanks boss." I said getting up and going back up stairs.

skipping the 6th and 7 month and going to 81/2 months. XD

I was back at my own house. I sat on the couch with my hand resting on my stomach. "Aww, it looks like your about ready to pop." Shaundi laughed."I know 1 more months to go,this is getting so uncomfotable but at least no more morning sickness." "How's her room coming along?" Shaundi asked. 'Pretty good,you can go look." Shaundi helped me up off of the couch. "Oh i so can't wait till this is over with." I said stretching. I said back down. "I'm not going up the stairs." I said sitting back down. "Eh." Angel said coming down stairs. "So you going to see Matt in jail?" I scoffed he can stay right there." "Aww that's so mean," "Yeah what he did to me was wrong." I said."You and his own baby." Yep.""The boys are just finshing putting the crib together. can she not get here fast enough?" Shaundi asked. "No, it feels like time is going by so slow." I said. "It'll feel like that, Just be sure that you take good precautions, your 8/12 months you could go into labor anyday." I felt a shock go through my body. "Any day?" I asked. "Yep."Kenzie said."It says the mother can go into labor between 8/12 and 9 months and have a perfectly healthy baby." I sighed. "Well lets just keep it a a nice slow and steady pace shall we." "Eh." The boss said."I really dont think i'm ready but when she gets here, she'll be here." "Ok the crib is done." Johnny said spinning the socket wrench in his hand. "Come see." He pulled me up and helped me up the stairs. Pierce and Cisco (Asha's Brother) where sitting in it." I like this, I think the baby is going to like it." Pierce said. Cisco jumped out and slipped his combat boots on."Well no to put the mattress on and then we are finshed. "Thank you guys." I said sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. Well it'll be finally good to have a little saint in the saints family." "Yes." If Matt decides to make his comebck let me know and i will fuck him up. " Cisco said with his accent thick. "Thank you big brother." I said hugging him. "Lets have a fucking cook out." "Sounds like an idea to me,we can use some food." I said rubbing my belly.

Everyone gathered in my back yard and we cooked out. I started to feel a deja vu moment but then the only person who wasnt there was Matt.I slipped on a baggy tshrit on and a pair of jeans and went down stairs. Geraldean (Gabby's sister)was sitting next to the window. " Well well girly, you look like your ready." "Yes but no." "Why not?" She asked."I don't know if i can do it alone and my fiance is in jail." I looked at my ring and sighed."I know baby girl but what he did wasnt acceptable at all." "I know i miss him so much." "You'll do great mom, the day you meet her is the day your whole life with change,the worries will go away,i promise you that honey." "Thanks Gerldean."

That night i was sitting home alone watching tv. I started to get sleepy. But something kept me awake. Just then i felt a warm gush of water between my legs. The floor and couch was wet.I dialed The bosses number didnt answer.I called Johnny. "Johnny i think my water broke,i think its time, im scared! and the boss isnt answering can you take me to the hospital please." I wailed."What , Ok calm down i'll be there, hold on princess."

Johnny gathered the hospital bag carseat and helped me get into the car. "Ok hold on,we are going to get you to the hospital." "He sped out of the drive way. "Contractions hit me left and right."Half way there blue and red lights flashed. "God damn it!" Johnny cursed. He went faster and te tire blew." "GOD DAMN IT CAR WE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY HERE AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO BLOW YOUR TIRE!"He said getting out and kicking it. "Hold on Asha." The cop car drove up as Johnny was fixing the tire. "I swear to god car if i have anymore problems." "Sir do you know how fast you were going." Johnny rose slowly. "Ah Troy you fat pig Yes a full speed of 120 because i know this baby is going to be born any mintue." "Oh, i can escort you." "No." "Please." I moaned." Johnny sighed. "I didnt know you got her pregnant." Troy said with a slight giggle." Fuck you." Johhny said letting the car go down. "Let's go."

We finally made it to the hospital. Johnny ran to the hospital and with in five seconds a nurse was out to get me and took me to the delivery ward.A couple mintues Johnny came up. "Cisco's on his way,shaundi and the boss is on thier way,pierce is on his way,kenzie oleg Angel and Josh put his hand in my hand."Squeeze if you need too." He said softly. The nurse came in. "Ok,its time to push." I did what i had to and moments later my daughter let out her first wail."She's beutiful."Johnny said. "They gave her to me. She had beutiful tan skin and black hair. "My little Mariah." I cooed.

TOld ya.


	7. Chapter 7

And here we go as promised...

Chapter 7

Everyone came rushing in at one time into the hospital room and ended up getting stuck in the door."This isn't going to work." Pierce mumbled. "Ya think."Shaundi said. "Look the only way we are going to get out of this is to come back in one by one." "One by one,we are saints,we go in a group." Pierce said."One..two...Three.." They all got in. Johnny was holding Mariah."She is so cute." Shaundi cooed."How was it Johnny,did you get called daddy." Pierce teased. "Johnny flipped him off. "As a matter of fact i did." Pierce frowned."How are you feeling Asha?" The boss said kissing me on my forehead."Kinda eh but better now that i have my daughter here.""How much did she wiegh?" Shaundi asked. "6pounds even." I said. She started crying. "Let me see her for a sec." Pierce said. He took the tiny baby and started to rock her." She stopped crying and breifly opened her eyes."Aww she likes her god father." I said. "Say what?" Pierce said with a smile."You heard me."I said with a slight smile. "Yes." He hissed.

The next day i got to go home. Johnny took me home."So how do you like being a mom so far?" He asked as her grabbed the diaper bag out of the car."So far,pretty good." I said rubbing my felt so good to be home.I sat on the couch."Well, if you need anything,call me." I nodded. "Later and thank you for everything." I said."No baby started to cry. I picked her up and layed her on my stopped crying. "Your a sweet baby Mariah." I cooed to her. She breath in deeply which to me sounded like a sigh."Mariah,we got this,ok,just you and me a whole mother daughter thing,can you help me out a little." I burped. "Thank you." I smiled.I turned her had a tan skin complexion and blue eyes. She looked everything like Matt."Oh Matt i miss you." I said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said flipping my hair out of my eyes. "Hey,Gabby wanted me to come and check on you and the baby." Shaundi said. "We are peachy,Im about to lay her down and start cleaning up the house,So where's Gabs?"I asked. "Home,she's been running a fever since last night and didnt want to get the baby sick."I'm going to text her a little bit later,she's probably sleeping." "Oh yes,Night quill sure lives up to its name." Shaundi smiled. "Oh wow girl.""Well.."She said.I layed Mariah in her phone rang."Asha,please help me." "Who is this?" I asked. "Its Matt,Asha please."He sounded like he was in pain."What's wrong where are you,when did you get out of jail? "I've been out for a few months now,I'm near planet saints on sladder. (Idk if thats right or not). Shaundi was looking at me. "It's Matt." I mouthed. "Uh,i'll come and get you stay there." "I hung up. "We've got to go." I said. "No way in hell are you taking this baby out,she's too little and its way cold,I'll go and get him." I just shook my head."Ok,don't hurt him."

30 mintues past and i swear i had paced a hole in the floor. Shaundi and Pierce walked in. "Where's Matt." I walked in behind them."Asha!"He said grabbing onto me and hugging me."I've never been so happy to see you in my life,i'm sorry so so sorry,How's our baby?" He asked rubbing my belly."I m so suprised she not here yet i can't wait to meet her." He smiled. "Just as that was said,the baby started to cry. Matt's face went solid pale. "Did you?" I nodded and started up the stairs to my room.I picked up the tiny baby girl out of her crib."Hi there baby girl." I said bouncing her a little bit. "That's her?" Matt said quietly.I nodded."C-can i hold her?" He asked. I nodded."When was she born?,How much did she wiegh?,was she healthly?" "She was fine,she was pounds even and she was born healthy and fine." I said giving her the pacifier. "It's time for a bottle."I said handing her to him. "She's so tiny and perfect she looks just like me."He said rocking a little bit in the rocking chair and kissing her forehead.I went down stairs and fixed a bottle. "How does Matt like the baby?" Shaundi asked."God he loves her already and she just met her." "That's good." Pierce said."If he tries any of his shit,you call me or Johnny and we will be here." Pierce said. Shaundi elbowed Pierce in the side. "Don't worry, i got it." Pierce did the i'm watching you motion."We'll be fine Pierce." I smiled. He pulled me into a hug."Alright now." "Come on Pierce,I got to get back to my crybaby." Shaundi said with a smirk. "Good luck girl." She winked. I went back up stairs. Matt was holding Mariah on is chest. She was quietly sucking her pacifier. "Here's her bottle." I said handing it to craddled her in his arms and put the bottle in her mouth. "She's so damn precious." He smiled. "Asha i'm so sorry, for everything,i wasnt ready but i am now." I smiled weakly. "I know, i wasn't either but i am now." I kissed him on the cheek. " Mariah gave a small but happy sounding coo. Both of us looked down at her. "Our precious gift."

AND once again between work and school im writers blocked but dont worry.! there will be more! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 months goes by. Mariah was sitting on Matt's lap watching him play some game. "Matt what are you doing?" I asked. "Playing GTA 5." Are you serious, shes just a baby." He turned it off and turned it to the cartoon channel. "Better?" "Much." "Oh yeah um Asha,My parents are in town and wants to meet you and Mariah,They want to go to lunch." I froze for a moment. "Ok." I said heaving in a big sigh."What time?" 1130." "Ok then, we will go." I turned around and put on the fakest smile i could. Asha, please i .." "Matt it's ok, they have the right to see thier grandaughter even after how horrible they were to you." I saw Matt wince and close his eyes and bite his lip. His past was beyond painful, everything from severe beatings to starvation,locked in his room 24/7 boarding school and when he ran away from home and joined the deckers and killbane he got it 10x worst. He opened his eyes and i could see that he was about to cry. Mariah looked up at him. He smiled. I put my hand on his shoulder."Lets just get this over with yeah?" I looked downat Mariah and shook his head.

1100 rolled around too fast. Matt came up stairs wearing a black tshrit and a pair of black skinny jeans an wasnt wearing any make up but eyeliner. Mariah was laying on the bed and i was blowing rasberries on her tummy and she started laughing. "Who's mommy's girl?" I asked. She cooed a little bit giving a smile. "That's right you are." I picked her thought it was beyond funny and started laughing. "Aww look at my girls all dolled up." Matt smiled. "His face was pale. Matt are you ok?" He smiled but i know it want a real smile. "Matt." "Oh god Asha i don't want to do this.. I-I CAN'T!" He put his hands over his mouth. "Trash can." He said."I quickly handed him a trashcan and he threw up in it."I patted his back. "Maybe you should just call and tell them that you dont feel good and cant go. " I said putting Mariah in her bouncer. "I can't, i just want to get it over with." Just remember, its all over with they can't hurt you." I know but i am scared to death,you had the good life, I had one hell of a life." "I know just do it for your daughter." He smiled. "ok." He said leaning in for a kiss. "Um mouth wash first." Right." We both looked at Mariah, she was staring at us. "Have you ever noticed she has some of your facial feautures but my eye color?" I said. He laughed. "I was kind of hoping that she would keep my eye color but then again she looks like her beutiful mommy." He smiled coming over to me and rubbing noses with me. Mariah let out a whine. "Aww is someone feeling left out?" I said picking her up. "We love you too." I said rubbing my nose against hers. She turned her head. "Ok lets get this over with." Matt Sighed. I put Mariah in her carseat."Are you ready?" "More than i'll ever be, because i have you guys with me."

We got to the restraunt. Matt was looking paler than ever. He had hold of the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. "Matt." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "You can do this i promise you can." "Right." He said starting to get out of the car. I pulled Mariah's stroller out of the trunk and put her carseat in the stroller. "Come on Matt." I said. He just stood there with his back turned towards me. "Matt, Maybe they changed" He scoffed. "Yeah right, my dad cursed me for hours on end for having a kid at 21 stating i have ruined my whole life." "Matt,remember we can do this together." I smiled. He smiled a weak smile."Ok." We walked up to a table. There was a man with a bushy beard and jet black slick hair blue eyes. looked to only be 45 and then there was a women next to him. she was well rounded and had a feathered hat on and a matching dress to go with it. she had blue eyes and black hair as well. "Matthew what a plesent suprise." Said the women. "And you are." She said staring at me. "Asha,Asha Odekar." "Oh your a pretty little thing you are, i don't know why you would want to ruin your body for him to bear him a child." She said. "Let me see my granddaughter." I hestinatly took Mariah out of her carseat and handed him to Matt's mom." "By the way, my name is Patrica Miller is this is my husband Doug." The guy waved. "Arent you a beutiful little girl." She said bouncing Mariah a bit. Mariah threw up on the women. I took her and handed her a napkin."I'm so sorry." I said. "Hu its quite alright i see she has Matthew's weak stomach,sit lets order." Matt put his hands over his stomach. "Asha." He mumbled.I pulled the menu up to my face. "What." "I'm going to barf." "He said. "Matt no come on, go to the restroom." He nodded."I'll be back." Matt said making a dash to the bathroom."That's his weak stomach of course." Mumbled his mother to his father grunted. Moments later he returned. Everyone was ordering and the food finally came. I had Mariah perched on my lap. i was feeding her bits of spaggetti. Matt was shaking and he could harldy dinner was done everyone said their good byes. Matt's parents i don't think was to thrilled that Matt kept excusing himself every few mintues getting sick to his stomach. "It's over baby." I smiled. Matt half smiled and didnt even look at me."I know but my parents are still jackasses." He laughed. "Well, i got a little bit of a suprise for you when we get home." I smiled tracing the out lining of his jaw with my index finger. He grinned. "Oh yeah."

So next i'm thinking about doing a sex scence for these too. I was kind of reluctant to do one for some reason but i think i'm ready now so yep! look out for the next chapter today! And the part with Matt's parents litterly broke my heart. :( glad its overwith but enjoy! 


	9. Chapter 9

Making Good Progress I'm Pretty Proud. And i found the perfect freaking cover for this book thanks to Tumblr. Check it out and let me know what you think!

*Warning* Sex scence if you are not older than 18, turn back now!* if you are, continue and be mature about it. Thanks lovies! *WARGO*

Chapter 9

Asha put Mariah up stairs and then slipped into some Lougerie and came back down stairs. Matt had only his boxers on. "OOO, look at you my sexy girl." He smiled sitting up when he saw me. I grinned and turned the lights off, the only light was the burning candles. I pushed him back down and sat on him. I could feel his bulge. I bit my lip and then passionatly kissed him. "Fuck me Asha." He said sliding my top off. "Yes Matt,I smiled taking off his boxers and throwing them on the floor. He took my panties off. we both we laying on the couch butt naked. He put my legs over his shoulder and pounded into my womb. I moaned grabbing on to the couch cushion and biting it. Then it was my turn. I sat on top Matt. I bounced up and down and grabbed on to Matt's shoulders holding onto him as he finshed off blowing a load into me. "That was fucking great." I said sighing and kissing his lips. "Your telling me." "Hey hey guys guess what its,oh god!, put some clothes on."The boss said turning her head. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them pulled his boxers on. "Next time please remind me to knock before i enter because i really don't want to get scared for life..AGAIN!" She yelled."Noted i said. "So what do you guys have for me?" I asked. "I am completly scared are you too trying for another baby?" Shaundi asked." No." I said "Yes." Matt said. We both looked at eachother. "We'll discuss this later." I said turning to Matt while throwing on a shrit and a pair of sweatpants. He shrugged. "Oh god i think im scared for life and i havent even seen anything else!" The boss screamed covering her eyes. "We had sex on the couch." Matt laughed. The boss jumped up. "God damn again i am scared!" "So momma,you ready to got back and work for MI6 again. "I scoffed. "I've been back working,the ones i've been waiting for is the saints to say they need me again." The boss threw her arms around my neck. "We need you Asha." She teased begged. "Ok ok." "Well mama,how did things go with Miller's parnets?" The boss asked twirling my hair. I sighed."They are so mean to him, i did't think anyone could be that nasty to thier kids." She sighed."So you and Matt want antother baby." "No!" I said pulling away fast. "It looks like he does." I rolled my eyes."I just had one two months ago." "Asha Asha calm down." I sighed. "What about you and Shaundi." "Please, Shaundi is way too wild, we've talked about adoption and stuff but with our schedules and shit i really don't think we have time for a baby or none the less any kids right now, All Shaundi does is drink, she doesnt smoke but she drinks and she is one heavy motherfucking drinker." Matt came back down stairs holding was laying in his arms fussing."What did you do to my god baby!"The boss said jokingly. "I didnt do anything," He said with a tired smile walking back up stairs. "Ok so we have a meeting with Ultor, will you be able to make it Asha?" The boss said turning to me. "No,I have a meeting with my boss at MI6 Matt and i i have to find someone to watch Mariah for me. "Call Pierce, I'm pretty sure he would do it." "Yeah and i know he is going to chew me out big time,he's already chewed Matt twice.""That's because Matt doesnt do what he's told." "Hey i heard that?" Matt said said coming down stairs. He was was wearing a teal suit. Underneath it he has a black tshrit ans a black pair of combat boots."Well damn." The boss said. "Miller you look hot." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you." He fanned herself off. "Um well, its gotten hot in here, Asha, i think you got yourself a hot one." She winked. Matt blushed a deep red. " Ok I've got to go get to this Ultor shit so i will meet you guys later." I went up stairs and put on my suit and braided my hair. Matt was sitting on the bed playing with Mariah. The door bell rang. "Ok Matt, Pierce is here." Matt looked at me and smiled. We both went started cooing. "Hey you guys, whoa, look at this, two MI6 agents, say have you seen Matt and Asha?" "Thanks for taking her Pierce." I smiled" Anything to help you guys out." He said. "You be good Mariah, don't give uncle Pierce any trouble." Matt said."Bye you guys." Matt turned to me. "Lets go."

It was a long silent ride. We finally got to HQ. "Well." Matt sighed. "Lets do this." We went to get out of the car."Asha." "Hmm." I'm scared." "Don't worry Matt its going to be ok." I said kissing his lips. He gave a small smile. "Ok"

MI6

"Ok Odekar and Miller, Here's what we got, we need you two to do a mission for us in Guatemala for 3 months, no ifs ands or buts." "But sir, we just had a baby she needs us." "I said no buts Odekar,UNDERSTOOD?" I put my head down. "Yes sir." "Good,Understood Miller?" Matt had tears in his eyes."Yes sir." I don't want any crying. you leave in and hour,this is important so don't screw this up!" "Yes sir."

It was a quiet ride back to the house."Asha we can't do this." Matt sniffed. "We have to, Both of us will be fine and she'll be with friends."But she's just a baby, what if something happeneds to us and then shes shit out of luck with having no parents." I gripped onto the steering wheel. My knuckles turned white." "I know." I put my bluetooth in. "Hey Boss,this is important, i need you to meet us at planet saints, this is a true emergeny." "Why what's wrong?" She asked concern in her voice. "Please, ill explain when we get there." "Ok we are coming now." Matt started crying. "This is so fucking stupid." He said. I choked back tears.

The boss and Shaundi came to the planet saints. "Hey what's going on. I bursted into tears."We both are being shipped to Guatemala, for a mission, can you please take the baby until we get back and if something were to happen to us, please take care of our baby." "Omg yes, When are you leaving." In an hour." "My god how can they do something like this?" Shaundi asked."Its our Job." He is the key to our house, anything you need for the baby go and get it." I said handing her my credit card. "My god, i am goinG to miss you too." The boss said throwing her arms aroud me and crying. "How long is it for?" "3 whole months." Matt said wiping tears from his face. "Ok, lets go pack then." He said. The boss held me tighter."Take care of yourselves and dont worry we have the baby, stay in contact."

We both went to the house and started packing. We both threw un happy smiles at eachother. I looked over at was holding a picture college of us. One of big fat pregnant me, then the other one of me holding the baby and then one of us three at the sighed, Tears falling down onto the photo her held. "Ok, you ready. He just nodded putting the photo in his suitcase and zipping it up. "Let's get this hell over with." He said. "This is tearing me apart." I winced. "It is for me too."

We made it to the MI6 HQ and bored the plane. "Welcome agent Odekar and Miller, today you will be doing a mission. "Infiltrating a drug bussiness." "Wow what are we cops now." Matt mumbled. I elbowed him. "Ah Mr. Miller but this isn't just any drug dealer, they are nationwide and very dangerous."I heard Matt swollow hard." "There will be someone meeting youat the airport, good luck you two." "Thank you sir." I said hanging my head down. Matt sighed a huge sigh. "Just fucking great." He said. "We are doing this for Mariah, we have to stay strong." Matt got up and walked to the otherside of the plane. "I'd rather be with her than loose my life." He said. "Yeah Matt, so would i!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a long trip, the plane jerked. Matt jumped up. "What's going on!" I rolled my eyes."The plane landed Matt, calm your balls." "I-i knew that." He said cooly. "Alright Agents Odekar and Miller, we are here, go in the airport and there will be someone waiting for you to take you to the hotel, good luck you two." He said. "Thank you commander." We got off and went inside of the airport. We met up with on of the other Agents. "Ah Asha Odekar, still looking sexy i see." "Can it Gent before i rip your head off, and watch what you say because he is my Fiance you know." He looked back at Matt and then at me. "Puh-lease." He laughed. Matt took my hand and kissed me and then looked back at Gent who was standing there with his mouth gaping open. "Should we get to the hotel for our briefing yea?" I asked smirking. He stood there with his mouth open saying nothing. "Oh yeah right, lets go." We followed him to the limo." "Ladier s first." He smiled at me, "Ugh, your attempts to get with me are pathetic." "Hey at least you cant say i didn't try." He smiled. "Back off." Matt said getting in his face. Gent put his hands up. "Don't worry tough guy." "I'll beat your ass for our daughter and her." "DAUGHTER!" he screamed looking me up and down. Matt closed the door and looked at me. "I think that is taken care of." He said. "Aww you did a good job." I said patting his shoulder. He gave me a weak smile. "Uh hu."

We arrived at the hotel. "Ok here are your key cards." Gent said handing them to us. "Room 346 on the 3rd floor, and both of you are bunked together." He said gritting his teeth. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Gent." He blushed a deep red. "Right then." He said turning on hi heal. "I-i'll see you later." "Bye." When we got into the hotel room, i pulled out my laptop and called Gabby on skype. "Hey how's it going?" She asked. "Pretty fucking shitty, i want to come home." "Aww." She said tilting her head. "Say hi to mommy and daddy Mariah." Shaundi said holding the little girl up to the view of the camera. The baby girl smiled at cooed. "Aww look at momma's baby girl, I miss you so much." Matt jumped on the bed."Where is my baby girl?" Shaundi brought her closer to the went balistic. "My little princess, daddy and mommy misses you." She started smiling and cooing. "That's my girl." He said with tears streaming down his cheeks. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hey guys we gotta go bye." "Bye." Our commander walked into the room. We both stood up. "Agent Odekar, you are being moved across town." "WHAT!,I thought we were going to be doing this assignment together." "None the less my deary, at one part, you will be." I looked over at Matt who was shaking his head. "Get your things Agent Odekar and meet me down stairs. I ran into Matt's arms." "No i can't leave him we need eachother." "Agent Odekar refusal will only get you thrown in jail. Matt looked at me and whispered. "Go baby girl i will be fine." I nodded and pulled away from him grabbing my suitcase. "See you soon." He said as i walked out of the door. "You too." I blew him a kiss.

In the limo, Agent Gent was taking advantage of my mood. "So Asha, do you like me." "Ask me that one more time and i will punch you in the face so hard, youll swallow all of your teeth." "Aww, Asha, i know your upset about me being your partner and all but,..oops.." "WHOA WHAT!" I said. "I'm kidding, sorta." He mumbled. "Oh hell no this isnt going to fucking work, not any day at all!" I shouted. The Commander looked at me. "Yes, Agent Gent will be your half partner, as i should say, don't worry, your allowed to keep contact with Matt due to the relationship you have." "Oh my god this cant be happening." I said leaning back in my seat and putting my arm over my face. "Oh it is." Agent Gent said. "Shut up." "You two will be staying in the Lispon hotel. (yes, i made that up). "Oh my god this is bullshit." I mumbled underneath my breath. "Agent Odekar, i heard that, you and Agent Gent will get along just fine." The limo stopped. "Now go, here are your key Cards." Both Agent Gent and i stoo there." Well lets go find out room.

Once we got to our room, talk about acting like a child. He was jumping on the bed screaming and singing. I grabbed him up by his neck."Look here you little fuck, i will throw you off the blaconly by your neck, got it?" He nodded. "So Asha, can we have a little fun please." "What's your definition of fun, me tying you to the bed and beating the living shit out of you with a giant dildo." "Uh i uh, how about a game of chess and alchol?" "Uh the chess would be fine but the beer is a big fucking no, you have a very pervert mind my dear and sober or drunk i still will shove my barrel of my gun up your ass and blow your brains out through your mouth." "Ok ok no beer, just chess." "When do you think that he will come to get us for the assignments." "Well he said he had to take care of somethings for matt then he'd be over, so i don't know." I said taking my hair out of the braid."You have pretty hair." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh hush." I said blushing. There was a knock on the door. I answered it. "Matt, what are you doing here?" I said throwing myself in his arms. "Babe,we have to leave, Mariah is missing."

and that is it for this chapter. I am enjoying writing this but kinda running out of ideas but i will have more. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I pushed away. "What do you mean my daughter is missing?" I said growing angry. "Asha calm down." "Our baby is missing and all you can say is calm down down!" I grabbed him by his hair. "Asha your hurting me." "How the hell do you expect us to get the hell out of here to get back to motherfucking Steelport!" I threw him on the bed and picked up the lamp. "Im going to kick you ass." "Asha calm down, It's Matt your hurting, hes's the father of your daughter." I calmed my self and helped Matt up."Im sorry." He rubbed is head. "Its ok baby i know your upset but calm down, everyone is looking for her." "How did this happen."Gabby put her to bed and went to watch tv, when she and Shaundi came back upstairs to go to bed the baby wasn't there. " "Who would take her?" Gent asked. "Some dumb ass who doesnt know who he's playing with." I said dialing the phone. "Hello." The mans voice said on the otherline."DADDY, someone took Mariah." I said with tears going down my cheeks. "Some one what princess, who the hell did it, they will pay." I don't know, Matt and i left her with her god mothers and we got a phone call that the baby is gone." I was in sheer panic mode now."Oh god, what if she is dead." "Don't worry She'll be found ,im going to call my best people."Thanks dad." I said hanging up my phone. Matt wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me letting his head rest on my shoulder. "It's going to be ok, i promise,we will find her." I shook my head. "What if its too late."I said still crying. "Don't say that, it will be alright we will have our baby back and we will kill the mother fucker who has our daughter i can promise you that." Matt said. "Ok you guys, you have a one way first class trip to Steelport as do i we are going to find the baby and get her safely home, i've got every MI6 agent on the case, your baby will be home trust me." "Thank you Gent." I said kissing him on his cheek and hugging him. "How did you manage to do that?" Matt asked as i came back into his arms. "I overwrited all the systems and put all the missions that we were due for into the police systems and done for us, Our flight leaves in 30 mintues, so lets leave before the Commander catches on to it." "Right, Meet you at the airport love." Matt said giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Ok see you there.

Gent and I hurried to the car. He drove like a maniac. "Slow down Gent are you trying to kill us?" I screamed. "Nope just trying to get us there before we miss out flight. " He said turning the corner fast."Good god." "We are here, lets go meet Matt and get the fuck out of here, The Commander and General are both blowing up my phone." He said looking down at his vibrating phone." "Right." Matt was sitting on the bench. As soon as he saw me her hugged me."Where have you guys been, its almost time to board." He said. "No time to explain, we've got to go, the General and the Commander are looking for us." Gent said. "What!" "Lets go." Gent said pushing Matt forward."There they go." A voice said. "Oh shit." We ran to the gates handing the lady our tickets and boarding our flight."Please be seated we are taking off." The loud speaker said. "I think we are dead when he finds us." Matt said turning white.

After a `17+ hour flight, we landed in Steelport. "Keep your eyes peeled, you never know if they could have hitched thier own ride to Steelport. Gabby and the crew ran up to us."Asha i am so sorry." Gabby frowned. "It's not your fault, lets go and find my baby." I said taking an rpg from Johnny."Whoa there momma,calm down, if anything, we will get the little saint back." Johnny said smoothly. "Still doesnt matter cause when i get my hands on who ever has my daughter im wringing thier neck." "You got that part, but in the mean time the boys will handle who evers got the baby, alright?" I nodded. "You go home, we will find Mariah." He said. I nodded.

Hours past. My mind was filled with worry, There was a knock on the door. I quietly got up and looked through the peephole. It was our commander and General. "Oh shit." I said croching down. I texted Matt. "Fuck my life." "Agent Odekar if you are in there you need to come out Asap." I sat very still."Agent Miller lives with her, could be in there. "No cars are hear." 45 Mintues after they left, Matt showed up. I hugged him tight."We have to stay in, MI6 is looking for both of us." Yeah i saw them at planet saints earlier, they are going to arrest us when they see us."I know but im not going to stop,our daughter needs use to save her." Matt got a serious look on his face."Lets go get this motherfuck for the sake of daughter." Matt said handing me a gun and cocking one of his own. I rolled my sweatpants up. "Lets go."

Mattwas driving like a maniac crashing into everyone and running people over."Matt slow the fuck down, i cant kill all the cops when your going at 150 mph." He let up and i continued to shoot at the cops." "Asha Matt, we have a lead on where the baby is, meet us at HQ Asap!" Right we are on our way, we have like 30 0f the pigs following behind us." I'll send back up, just get here now!"

We pulled up to the Hq and ran up into Hq and got up to the main house."Who has our daughter so i can kill them." Kenzie turned the computer around showing me a video of the little girl and pushed play." You see this, your next." She said holding the gun up. "Those are," My parents." Matt said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Kenzie, can you track when the baby is?" Gabby asked. Kenzie began to type on her laptop. "Its so hard to trace." Kenzie said. "Do something my daughter is in trouble!" I screamed. "Yes your royal highness." Kenzie said rolling her eyes. "There, she's in some kind of building." "Well that helps alot." Matt said. "Wait i know that place,Its under the broke Shaliegh, that's the just like the simulation where i fought Mr.X." "That is it." "Oh no, god no, no this can't be happening." "Asha oh Asha." She turned around to see Mr.X on the was holding the baby in his arms and a gun in the other baby was shrieking. "Give me my baby you asshole" "Now Asha, I wouldn't been able to get to you if Matt's parent's didn't bring her to me.""I'll kill them right along with you, give us our daughter back!" Matt yelled. "What do you want from me?"I asked gritting my teeth. "To watch you fail, over and over again that and to suffer, you know, you and Matt make cute little babies." He said holding the baby up. "Don't worry, i wont hurt her yet,bring yourself and noone else. imight give you your kid back,who knows maybe she can be apart of the evil group too, say bye bye to Mommy and daddy baby." The baby screamed louder and the screen went black. I broke down in tears. "Let's go,because when i find this motherfucker i am going to tear him to shreds, right along with your parents Matt." "It sounds like a plan." He said cocking his gun."Boss, your going to need to go with them both, this is going to be an extremly dangerous mission, exspecailly because the baby is involed, Pierce and Shaundi,Johnny, you as well and you are all loaded up with Super powers and i'm going too, let's go save Mariah!"

Everyone pulled up to The Broken Shaleigh. "Ok everyone is going to spread out, Matt,Boss, you come with me."I said taking his hand."Good luck you guys." We walked in"God this is the place. "What did we do the last time to open up the panel?" I asked. "Well, i was beating the shit out of the guy and i threw him into the grabbed the bartender from behind the desk and threw him into the panel opened."Aces." I said going down the steps. "It's dark!" Matt wailed. "Shut the fuck up, We are going to find our daughter." "OO Do we get to shoot out the lights again!?" The boss asked. "Yes boss, we do." I said opening the door."Awesome!" The boss said shooting out the lights."I'm coming for you Mariah!" "Boss hush!" I said puting my hand over her mouth."Let's go." Hey look it's the air duct!" She said running."Is she on some kind of hypercrack or something?"Matt said raising his eye brows."Possibly,he r and her adhd." He just sighed as we went boss was having a hyperfit of some sort. I grabbed her. "Boss, shut up." We finally got into the main system. "Asha, i thought i said come alone."

I turned around and Mr.X was standing on top of the crates he had Mariah by her Shrit hanging her over the edge of the the pile of crate. She was screaming. "Motherfucker when i get ahold of you i'll tear you into shreads." Matt said. . "Aww Matty i have something for you. He looked back and M." att's father stepped up. "You Pathetic piece of shit, your not going to do anything, your worthless." Matt bowed his head. Tears streaming down his face. "Worthless is all you've ever been, your sister was always better than you." "Matt don't belive anything he says, your worth everything baby." "Why would you ruin this poor girls body and life to have this?" He said pointing at the baby. "She's going to be like her father,Nothing a big looser." Matt gritted his teeth and put his hand over his ears and looked up. His make up was smeared."Shut up!" He wailed."Your nothing but a gothic emo make up wearing sissy." Matt layed on the ground in a fetal position and crying. "You were'nt even there for your daughter's birth, you beat your girlfriend while she was pregnant when you were drunk, your not a man, your a boy!" He laughed. At this point i had to step up. "Pick on someone else you motherfucker." "Oh Asha." Mr.X started. "You remember your failure, how they almost stripped you of your rank and how you got stuck baby sitting a gang and a little sissy such as Matt, What about how proud your father was, when he found out you were going to be and M.I.6 agent and then he found out how you almost were stripped?,oh and lets not forget getting pregnant by that and making this." He gestured towards the baby. "Won't you tell her how you disapointed her, sorry for doing so?" I broke down in tears. "Mariah, i'm sorry, mommy's so so sorry." I whispered. "Oh what was that?" Mr.X said. Out of nowhere. There was a streak of fell to the ground right along with Matt's Matt's father hit the ground he ran. The dark streak was was wearing a pair of camo pants black boots and a black tanktop swinging off of the rope. "I got her sis, beat that fuckers ass." I ran towards Mr.X. Before i could reach him the rope snapped from the blade Mr.X had thrown. Mariah flew in the air. Johnny,Shaundi,Pierce and Kenzie came in. "Catch the baby!" I screamed.A pole from over head hit me almost knocking me out. Matt jumped up and caught her in mid air and then tumbled backwards."It's ok baby, daddy's got you,he's not going to let anyone hurt you." The infant stopped crying and looked up at her father with her wide green eyes. I started beating the shit out of Mr.X."Talk some shit motherfucker." I said with every punch. I pulled out my gun and pulled the blew a hole through his head. I fell back breathing hard. "Asha." Matt said running to kneeled next to me."Are you ok baby?" He asked. "I smiled. "I'm fine, Is she ok?" I said looking at Mariah sleeping in Matt's arms. "She's fine, but to be sure i'm going to have Delesine look at her when we get back to the penthouse." I nodded. Then i blacked out.

I felt someone shaking was Johnny.I opened my eyes all the way."Hey momma, how do you feel?" He asked. "I'm fine, Where's the baby and Matt?" I said panicked. "They are with Delesline, Matt popped shoulder out of place and has 3 broken ribs from when he landed and the baby has a small burn on her right hand.""Burn?" I said getting up with panick and fell."Yeah and you have a concussion, you need to rest. Matt came in carring the was drinking her bottle."How's she doing?" I asked."She's fine, she has a burn on her hand but it's small and bandaged." "How are you feeling?" I asked. "In alot of pain, 3 broken ribs and my Shoulder was out of place but Delesline put it back in. when i landed to catch the baby and emotinally, not to good, all those things my father said cut me so deep, I just."I cut him off with a kiss." You are a great father, don't ever let anyone tell you diffrent." He smiled."And your a great mother and MI6 agent, don't let anyone tell you any diffrent." He said kissing my forhead and then my lips." Mariah cooed we both looked down at her and she had the biggest smile on her face. "She even knows it." Matt smiled as we both kissed her."We love you Mariah."

Ahh those family book is coming to an end at chapter 24,ugh, I am so close!hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the good reviews and reading and follows and all,love you guys! 3

*Wargo99* 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What the fuck do we do about Matt's parents?" Gabby asked. "I say we kill em both." Shaundi said cocking her gun. "You sound like Johnny." Gabby said pushing the gun down. "He's your cousin."Remind me again?" Gabby said sarcastically. "Anyways, I can't have them on our asses taking our daughter, either we have to go so we can be safe or they have to go. " "Now that they know about the baby they will never go back to England,this is my fault." Matt said."I don't know what your going to do." Just then Gent Cisco walked in with a guy in a military uniform."CARTER!"I said running into his arms. "What are you doing here?" Matt cleared his throat. "Who is he?" "He's my oldest brother, Carter." Carter raised his eyebrow. "And you are." He asked. "This is my fiance Matt." Shaundi brought Mariah."Aww Shaundi, your baby is cute." Shaundi let out a laugh. "This is your sister's baby." She said handing Mariah to me. "Please tell me he isn't the father." Carter said pointing over at Matt. "Shut up Carter." I said pointing a finger in his face. "Blah blah blah i'm just playing with you, welcome to the family Matthew." He said with a smirk. "Matt,just Matt." "Right, so whats going on." "Matt's parnets are trying to kidnapp Mariah." Carter gave me a what the fuck look."Why are they trying to do that for?" "Because to them Matt is a disapointment." Cisco and Carter both threw thier head back and started laughing. Matt frowned. I grabbed both of them by thier ears. "Listen here you tWO, you are going make sure Matt's parents doesn't go and try to kidnapp your niece." I said letting go of thier ears. "Piece of cake, what about Matthew?" Carter said. "Matt." "Noone is going anywhere." Gent came running in. "Asha,Matt, the commander, i think he found us." "GENT!, how the hell did they find us!" "I went ouside to smoke." "Damn it Gent, Matt ,Gent follow me, Carter you answer the door, we are not here." Just then there was a banging on the door. "AGENT ODEKAR,GENT AND MILLER I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Carter opened the door. "May i help you?" "We are looking for agents Odekar Gent and Miller, they were seen here, they are to be shipped back to Gutameula at once." "I'm her brother and i havent even seen her, she's missing?" "Yes, but,she had to came here to get her daughter." Carter raised his eyebrows. "The baby was found and she is right here." Mariah cooed chewing on Carter's finger. "Well, i see you were in the military, i respect you very much,um have a good day but if you see Those Agents please inform them to come to me at once." "Will do." He shut the door and we all came out of the closet." "What about all the other MI6 agents who we called on Mariah's case. " I asked. "Well i got intouch with agent Duvoski and he said that they all are going back to Gutamala and the others are going to stillwater, Michigan and Florida." "I don't want to go back to Gutamala." Carter sat down. "Sis i really don't think you have much of a chose,As an M16 agent, you do what your told." "How is it fair?" "Dad had us to take care of and mom and he was shipped to a dozen places." "True." "But he did it for us." "I looked over at Matt." "Should we?" He shrugged. "I don't want to leave her, but to support her, a job is a job even if it means leaving her." I sighed. "We will be here and so will Shaundi and The boss." Said Cisco. "Ok,first thing in the morning, we will go back and get assigned out." "Matt nodded. "Ok."

All during the night i layed awake. Matt spent half the night in the bathroom puking his guts up and crying. "Matt that's enough,i think we are doing the right thing for the sake of our baby." He walked up to the bed and layed down."I know but this is so hard to do, I feel like we are abandoning our baby." Matt we aren't abandoning her, we are working." "I know." I smiled and got up. "She will be fine, she'll be with her uncles and her god mothers and the rest of the saints crew." "But what if she gets kidnapped again?" Matt said. "Not this time around." I said closing the bathroom door. I went in the cabniet and pulled out a pregnancy test and stared at it. I started counting."Let's hope this isnt true." I peed on the stick. "Now we wait." "Asha!"Matt said misrably. "Yes my big darling baby." "I need the restroom and now, i'm going to barf chunks like no tommrow." I opened the bathroom door and stepped went in. Mariah started crying. I went to her crib and picked her up."What we gonna do princess?" I said. "Daddy is gonna loose his mind." She smiled. "Your so beutiful, you look like your daddy more and more every day." She looked up at me with her green eyes. Asha what's this?" I turned around Matt was pale and holding the pregnancy test."No no no." I said snatching it away from took it back and held it up. "Explain." He said. "Matt,I'm going to knee you in the nuts if you don't give it back." I smirked."Matt,i'm not kidding you, give it!" "Explain." He said dully. "You asked for it."I hiked my knee started running.I put Mariah in her crib and chased Matt around the room. "Your going to get it motherfucker." He jumped over the bed and tripped. I stood there laughing. "Gravity not wanting to work with you today." He got up and sat on the bed. He was quite for a few moments."What if you are pregnant, what are we going to do Asha?, Can we handle another baby, Mariah is only 41/2 months old. "Matt i really don't think we will have a problem at all." Matt looked over at Mariah who was sitting up and staring at us both. I walked over and picked her up out of her crib and sat back down on the bed. "So how long have you suspected this?" "Well after our first encounted with everyone coming in, the time they asked are you trying to have another baby and you said yes and i said no." Matt turned bright red and putting his head down. "So do you?" I mean it would be nice to have a son, but another daughter would be cute too." He said looking up at me.I smiled and Kissed his cheek. "Either way, you'd be happy." "Yeah." "Give it time and we will see where it goes, but if not now, Then we could wait until Mariah is at least 2 or 3 ,until then we will have to be very careful." "Yea." Carter walked in. He was wearing a black tank top and plaid blue boxers and his browish black bangs covered his eye."Hey i heard racket and running up here, is everything ok." "Everything is fine Carter go back to bed." "Come on i know you too were doing the nasty." "CARTER DUSHANE!" I busted out. "Shh you know i hate my middle name!" He said covering his ears."Carter Dushane?" Matt repeated. "Fuck you i bet your middle name is worst." I let out a laugh."Sure is." "Asha I swear please." "Ok Edmund." I covered my mouth. "OOPs." He looked at me and started laughing. Carter was rolling on the floor laughing."EDMUND!" Cisco came in. "Carter!,it is 2:30 in the morning, what the hell is everyone laughing about, you better not be talking about me, i'm the only one not in here!" "EDMUND!" Carter gasped pointing at Matt."His middle name is Edmund!" Cisco started screaming and laughing." Matt and I were looking at eachother. "Christain Cisco." I said simply. Cisco stopped laughing. "God damn it!" Carter was laughing 10 times harder. "Are you on crack?" I asked him. "Nope." "Ha ha yuck it up more Dushane." Cisco said sitting with his arms crossed. "Get over it, your 23 Cisco and your 28 Carter, they are middle names, get over it." "Says the 21 year old Asha Nikkole Odekar." "Fuck you both, I'm more Mature than both of you." I heard a thud on the floor and Matt was rolling around. "He thinks its funny." Cisco giggled. I pulled Matt up by his hair and kissed his lips. "You drive me wild Matthew Edmund Miller." I raised his eyebrows and a smile spread across his face. "Oh got i'm going to bed, they are about to do the nasty." Carter said. "Just say it, they are going to have sex." Cisco said. "Good bye." Cater said getting off the floor.I rolled my eyes. Mariah yawned. "Someone needs to get herself to bed." I said wrapping her in a blanket and laying her on the layed down next to her and i layed on the otherside of her. Soon enough she was asleep."She is such an little angel." Matt said. "Let's just see how sweet she is when she is in her teens." "She will be like her mom, take no shit from noone." "But she will also have that sweet side of her, like her father, and that smart ass attitude." He shrugged. "What happend to the test?" Matt pulled it out of his pajama pants pocket and handed it to me. "Negitive." He sighed a sigh of relif and kissed my forehead. "Let's get some sleep." I said. "Right.

"Are we ready to do this?" Matt asked looking unsure."We have to." I said strapping my boots."I know." Carter came down stairs. "Don't you too look adorable." He said bouncing Mariah a little bit making her laugh. "Yeah yeah." I kissed Mariah. "We will see you soon, I promise, don't forget about us ok?" She cooed and started laughing. Cisco walked in with a box of twinkies and eating one of them."Don't worry sis, she will be ok with us." "Did you call the boss yet." "Yeah, her and Shaundi are on thier way, the four of us will be taking care of Mariah together." "Perfect,see you guys." Matt broke down in tears in front of Carter's feet."Will you please go." "Oh right." He said getting up. We got in the car. A feeling settled its self in the pit of my stomach. Matt looked over at me. "Asha, are you having second thoughts?" He asked. I nodded."It'll be ok," He said kissing my forehead. "I know it will be, she's in good hands." "I know she is."

When we got to the MI6 office, the desk clerk Judy gave me a hard stare. "So you've came back?" She said coldly. "This is our job, why wouldn't we?" Gent came running in behind us. "Hey you guys, you ok?" He asked. "Yeah we are just coming to report back."He sighed. "Yeah well,they caught me this morning, i was gonna come and do the same." I gave him a small smirk. "The commander and general will see you now, go to the confrence room. We all headed down to the confrence room. The Genral,Chief and Commander were sitting there."We are in some deep shit." Matt whispered to me. "So its good you 3 got your heads on straight and decided to come back to MI6, i was going to give you 3 days and strip you all of your job." I gulped. "Well, I have a new assignment right here in Steelport,For you 3, that way Asha and Matt can be close to thier baby." He said sliding the folder down to me."What is it." I opened the folder. "You 3 are going take out the Luchadores." He smirked.

And this is long. Chapter 14 tonight! Making good progress.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Matt started hyperventlating."THE LUCHADORS!" "Yes that what i said, you have to try to capture or kill every luchadore,Including Killbane." This made Matt go balistic. "HE'S BACK,OH GOD!" He said pulling on his hair. "Matt chill out. "Yes,Killbane is back and running the luchadors again." "Matt started to scream and ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes. "You either take the job or serve jail time and be fired, your chose." "We'll do it." I said getting up and taking the folder."Good chose Mrs. Odekar, choosing for you team, I want killbane alive or dead." I nodded. "Yes sir."

I got down to the park way. Matt came up and hit people as if they were bowling pins. "Come on Asha i've got to get the fuck out of here before someone gets hurt!" He screamed cocking his gun. I went like started shooting people. I've never seen the side of Matt like this and it was turning me on. "I'll see you guys later so we can get started on this job and get it the fuck over with. " "Ok." "Asha!" He said honking the horn. I got in the car. "Mother fucking fat bald bastard, i would have been happy with just the job i had before or maybe even staying in hiding but no." He mumbled under his breath he cocked his gun at the stop light. "Fuckers are going down." He shot at a group of luchadors killing everyone of them with first shots. I grabbed his head and turned it towards me. "God damn Matt i am so turned on right now. "He looked at me confused."Wait till we get home." He smiled and continued to shoot at the coming group of Luchadors. He spun the car around and parked and got out and fired. I did the same. "we need back up call the gang." Matt said. "Right." I called in the crew."I thought you motherfuckers would be in Gutemala by now." The boss asked. "No they gave us a new assignment to take down the luchadors." "Wow." "An guess whos back?" Before i could say anything else, 2 trucks full of luchadores pulled up and 2 brutes on the back of each truck. "Holey fuck, its those Oleg clones!" Pierce screamed. The boss picked up a mini gun and started firing. "SPLIT UP THEY CAN'T CHASE US ALL, THERE IS 30 OF US AND 2 OF THEM, FIRE AT THEM!" She demanded. Everyone went diffrent ways. The brute went after me and Pierce. "Boss,ITS GONNA KILL ME!" He said running. "Shoot pierce!" She said. He started shooting and the brute went down. I ducked under and the brute caught me and picked me up by my neck. "Help!" I choked out. The boss ran towards me and started shooting the brute. I started to feel like i couldnt breath. Before i knew it he slung me and i hit the brick wall."ASHA!"Matt screamed. I felt something warm coming out of my nose. I pressed my fingers to my top of my mouth and pulled them back. Blood. I started to feel light headed and i couldnt move my legs, something was ran to my side. A pain shot up through my ribs and a metalic taste came up in my throat i started to loose consiciousness. "Asha stay with me please." I coughed and blood covered the pavement."Someone help!" The boss came running over. "We got to get her to the hospital, she might have internal injuires." "I'm fine!" I chocked out. "Asha, if you see your self you have bruises all over you face and neck and your coughing up blood your far from ok, Pierce, kill that brute, the rest of you kill the luchadors and head back to the pent house, Johnny take over!" Johnny saluted her and procced as she picked me up. I tried to fight it but passed out. When i woke up again i was in the back seat with Matt holding me. "Come on Asha stay with me." I nodded. I could feel my self going crosseyed. The boss swung into the parking lot. "Lets go." I blacked out

When i woke up again,Matt was sitting by my hospital bed holding my hand. "Hey how are you feeling." "I feel fine." "Youv'e got some broken ribs and a broken nose." I breath in deeply. "OUch." I yelped. "Your going to be in pain for a while." He said rubbing my head. "I can already tell but i am going home to my baby reguardless what anyone says." i swung my legs over the bed and stood up. My legs felt like jello. "Your chose baby." He said helping me get dressed. I smiled as i fell into his boss came in. "Hey there good lookin, how ya feeling." "Like total and complete crap,im going home." "Ok, Let's get you out there is someone waiting for you in the car. I nodded and got into the elevator. "So." The boss said. "Where is your other half?" I asked her laughing."Shaundi is beating the fuck out of Pierce with the pentrator." I raised my eyebrows. "He pissed her off." The door dinged.I walked out into the parking was sitting in the car with Mariah on his lap."Mariah!" I saw me and put the biggest smile on her little face and held her arms out to me." "How you feeling sis?" Carter asked. "Pretty good bouut sore,The luchadores are going to get thiers." You need rest baby."Matt said. I stared at him hard."Do-NOT- tell me what to do, got it?" He backed off."Fine fine." "You want to go home?""I nodded. "I have some unfinshed business.""Your going to get hurt again." Matt said."As if anyone, a job is a job." "I just want best for you and Mariah." I stopped and grabbed him by his shrirt nd pinned him against the wall."I told you not to tell me what to do." I dropped him. "Says the one who was afaid of going back to Gutemala." I turned around."Last i checked that was your pussy ass, do me a favor and find killbane and have him knock you over the head with a chair and see if it knocks some sense into you!" He walked up towards me. Carter jumped in front of me. "Please i want you to touch my sister,put your hands on her and i will kill you with my bare hands. The Boss pushed me back. "Asha,listen to me, he's right." "I am fine!, i am not a fucking baby, he is! all he does is cry, oh killbane im sorry please dont kill me, BIG PUSSY!" Matt had a hurt look on his face. The boss put her hands on my face."Come on we are going home,Carter,Cisco you take Matt somewhere else because if they get together they are going to kill eachother and the baby doesnt need that." She turned to me."Think about your baby." She said. "I looked back at Mariah who was sitting on Cisco's lap in the passenger side of the car with wide eyes.I nodded."Let's go." Matt started to cry. Carter came up to the car and kissed my forhead. "You'll be ok and so will he, go with the boss to the penthouse and Matt,Cisco and i will go to the house." I nodded. "Come on we are going to the penthouse." I put Mariah in her carseat and got back in the car and buckled up. "Let's go boss."

This is getting so exciting im loving writing this! thanks for all the good reviews, chapter 15 and 16 today! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a long quiet ride home. "You know you and Matt need eachother and Mariah needs you both right?" She said. I sighed and put my hoody up. "Asha." I looked over at her."Yes i know." "Then why do you two keep arguring all the time?" "I really don't feel like even talking about it, I just want to go to bed." "Asha are you depressed?"She asked.I didn't answer."Asha." "A little bit." I said biting my lip. "When did you start feeling like this." "Shortly after Mariah was born." "Oh Asha." She said leaning over and hugging me. "Its ok." Tears fell down my cheeks."I need him but then again i feel like i don't, I feel like she hates me,sometimes, she won't stop crying." "She doesnt hate you."I shook my head. "I don't know." She pulled into the parking lot of a big building. "Where are we?" I asked."Gotta stop by to say hi to my big sister Elle,I promised her i would, come with me, Id love you to meet her again." I shrugged. "Ok." We went in the building. People were waiting in the waiting room with a line of chairs. "How may i help you?" The woman said. "I need to speak to Elle Silva." "May i tell her who is here for her?" "Her little sister Gabrille." She dialed the number on the phone." , your little sister Gabrielle is here for you, Ok." She hung up,she will be right out, take a seat." The boss and i sat down.A short women with shiny Black hair pulled in a pony tail and amber came out, she was wearing pinstriped pants and a white tshrit and black glasses."Hey baby sis." She said hugging her. "How are you?" Pretty good,You remember Asha right?" She gasped and hugged me tight."My god girl you look great!" She shrieked. "Thanks." i said softly. "That's here daughter Mariah." "She is beutiful,just like her mommy." "Thanks."I said again softly. "I need to talk to you about something." Gabby said pulling Elle close and started wwhispering in her ear. She directed her eyes in my direction. "Asha come here." She said. I picked up the baby."Leave the baby with Gabby for a second." I nodded her and handed her to the boss and walked with Elle."Gabby told me that you've been feeling kind of depressed, talk to me." I looked up at her."Yeah but its not a big deal." "Asha,you could have post natal depression, how old is Mariah?" "5 1/2 months." I said dully. "How do you feel about the baby." I lifted my head up."I love my daughter to pieces, but most of the time i am doing it on my own, Matt acts like he's afaid of her and sometimes he the only who can get her to stop crying and other times she cried for hours and i can't get her to stop crying and it frustrates me." "So what do you do when she frusterates you?" "I put her in the room and walk out." "Good girl." She turned around."Gabby,give me the baby." Gabby took Mariah out of her carseat and handed her to Elle. Mariah sat on Elle's lap and stared at me dead in my eyes. Mariah smiled and cooed and held her arms out to me. "See, she doesnt hate you." I shook my head. "Some times i feel like it."She handed her to put her hand on my mouth. "See." I looked up at Elle who was smiling. "Thank you Elle." I said getting up and hugging her. "Your welcome honey and as for you,When are you and that fiance of yours going to give me a niece or nephew?" Gabby blushed."Take a seat on the never train sis." She said patting her shoulder. "We will see you later." "Right then,Bye you guys, Asha take care." I will."

We got back to the penthouse and Mariah was sleeping. Shaundi came up and hugged Gabby as tight as she could."I missed you, don't ever leave me again." She said. "Noted,leave you again." Gabby laughed. She gave her a playful punch and held her by her waist. Carter and Cisco came bursting in the penthouse. "Matt-Killbane gone- boom" "Slow the hell down and one at a time." "Killbane came and took Matt." "What!" I cried out."You two were suppose to be watching him!" "All i know is the luchadors invited themselves in and surrounded up. We tried to fight but as soon as killbane got Matt they left." "Oh no no no." "What?" Shaundi asked."Killbane always told Matt if he ever got ahold of him again he would keep him and torture him for his betrayal,we have to go and sae him." "Wait wait, first you wanted to fight him and now you want to save him, Asha get it together." Cisco aske confused."Cisco,I've learned something very important today, now lets go and find him." "Call in the crew." I dialed Laura's number." "Laura, i have a question." "Oh course dear." "Can you watch Mariah,I have to go save Matt.""Of course dear,Bring her over." "Thanks Laura your a life saver." "No problem dear."

After dropping Mariah off,The gang headed to the luchador hide out. "God, There is luchadors all over." Pierce said in a loud whisper. "Killbane really doesnt want us to get to Matt." Johnny said."That's not going to e a problem."He said pulling out the shock hammer. "I got this and this." He said pulling out the ak-47. "Oh Johnny you are so fucking bad ass." The boss said with a smirk."Look, I may not know the Matt really well but what i do know is that the baby needs her father and her mother and noone is going to fuck with a saint so lets go." Everyone ran out and started insides felt hollow and all i could do is stand there and stare." "Asha,Lets go!" The boss screamed.I just stood there."ASHA!"I ran towards the had one of the guys pinned against the wall and asking him over and over where Matt and killbane kept replying he didnt know so he shot him in the head."Boss we've looked all over and he is no where to be found." Viola said. "Is there any type of trap doors or anything?" She just nodded."Boss,i found a note."Angel said."All it says is "Hes dead if you come for him." "The boss turned towards me." My mind was still blank, i could harldy talk."Asha!" I looked up at her."What are we going to do about it?" The boss said."I turned around to a file cabniet and opened it and pulled out a caliber."We go after killbane and put a bullet in that motherfucker."But you see what the note says." Zimos said with his autotuned voice. She smiled. "Atta girl,But we don't know where he went." "I know where he went." A voice said. Everyone turned around with thier guns draw to see a young female decker standing there. She hs black shoulder length hair and a few blue streaks in her bangs on the left side. "Give me a good reaon why i should trust you and shouldnt blow your head off." The boss said. "Well for starters killbane told me where he was going and what he was going to do with Matt and i'm so sick of the way killbane used to treat him and the rest of the deckers,i'd much rather be a saint than a decker and i know Matt has a little girl and i would hate to see her without a father"She said with her australlian accent thick. The boss lowered her gun."Don't fuck this up uh, you got a name honey.""Kirsten." She said flatly. "You can just call me Krissy." "Boss i don't trust her." I said. "If she's going to help us find Matt, then we have no choice Asha." She said getting a bit angry.I nodded. "Where is he?" I asked. "In the park,We are going to need some help." She said. She came from all stood on top of the desk. "Deckers meet the saints, we are going to help them take down killbane." They all looked at her confused. "We are all tired of killbane and of his shit, so we are going to help take him down." "Why should we help them?" One of the boys piped up. "Because." She grabbed me. "This is his fiance and they have a little baby girl together, would you want your child to grow up without a father,didnt think so,lets get a move on now!,Killbane is at the park with Matt in Slander near the waters edge,he's planning to try to drown Matt, we need to save is how we are going to do it." She said. "We are going to pretend we have captured the saints crew,when he tells us what he wants us to do to them, we will let them free and signal the others grab Matt and kill killbane, Got it?" The deckers looked at eachother."I said do you got it!" She yelled They stayed quiet."Herp derp stupid fucks." She shot the gun into the air."GOT IT YET?!"She sneered. "yes Kirsten." And if anyone tries any funny shit,your dead right on the spot,get to know the saints because your working with em from now on,Let's go." She said getting down. The deckers turned to the saints and stared talking to ,I can't thank you enough." "No problem sweetheart." She said cocking her gun."Let's go get Matt back."Deckers Let's go!" She said. They all went out to thier cars."Alright saints,Lets do this."The boss said."Killbane wont know what hit him." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The deckers were noisly chatting with the saints. "Will you guys shut up!" Kirsten and The boss said together. "I think they must think alike." Snickered one of the deckers to Pierce. Pierce started laughing."Pierce i swear." "Ok they are up there." Kirsten said pointing to the highest point of the building." "Oh hell no, Im afraid of heights."Pierce squeaked. Shut up and lets go." "There's an elevator we can take, it'll be about 10 or 11 trips before we get everyone up here." "Or we can just crowd into one and save the trip." Zimos suggested."The hell oh hell no i am clausterphobic man,That's not a good idea." "Lets just get going,everyone can stay out of sight and quiet until everyone makes it up here ok." "Bosses first." Shaundi said as Gabby stepped into the elevator. Lutients next."Kirsten said. "And now our crew." Everyone rushed in packing in like sardines."God damn it Pierce get your elbow out of my ribs!" I said kicking him. "Ow that was me." Kirsten said. "Sorry girl." Fuck me,Shaundi get your knee out of my back." "Uh boss i am next to you." Sorry boss." Johnny said. "Um i don't think that's his knee." The elevator dinged and everyone tried to walk out at once and got stuck."Bosses first." Said the Boss. "Kirsten and the boss walked out and turned and faced us. "Now, you guys." She smirked looking at once again tried to walk out and got stuck and in the end fell out. The boss came over and helped me up."Alright you guys." Boss what if we don't find him in time, what if he's dead,Killbane will kill him.""Don't worry Asha,Its goin to be ok." "This is my fault." "No it's not." She said hugging me. "If i would have just kept my mouth shut and listen to him." Kirsten threw her arm around me."Hey listen, its not your fault,But we will get him back home to you and the baby." Thanks." I said smiling weakly.A couple of the saints and the deckers were playing hacky sack. "Oi you fucking ankers,e are on a mission and your playing Hacky sack!,Get in line!" The saints snickered. "That goes for you motherfuckers too." The boss said giving her crew and evil look. The building started to rumble. "What the fuck is this an earthquake!" Kirsten held onto the wall."What the hell is going on!" "Good jesus!"Pierce cried. It suddenly stops."Let's go up to that top room."Everyone stand your ground, I want this whole thing covered now!"The boss said."Goes for the deckers too." Everyone got into thier crew kicked in the door and everyone grouped in. "Noone is here." Johnny said. "This is where he said he as going to be." Kirsten said almost sounding like she was going to cry. "Aww did you really think i was going to be here,Kirsten you should know by now i don't trust you." "Fuck you killbane." Kirsten said with her voice cold."I knew you were going to betray me and turn to the saints because you have feelings for little Matty." Her cheeks blushed over red. "Would you like to see him Kirsten,You to as well Kirsten?" He moved away displaying Matt tied with his arms and legs to a huge dart looked as tough if he had been drugged . He had a ball gag in his mouth"Matty look, the girl who is in love with you and the girl who you have a child with sees you. He looked up weakly through half lidded eyes. "Matt!"I screamed."Don't worry,This will the last time you see him,Matty and i are going on a little vacation out of Steelport. "No." "How could you do this Killbane he has a child!" The Boss yelled. "OO too bad,He should have never betrayed me, Your next Kirsten." The screen went mind buckled with rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed running to the elevator."That place i've seen it before, by god when i get there killbane is a dead man." I panted. "Asha!" The doors closed and the elevator went down. As soon as it opened I ran to my car and sped off. My mind was racing."Fucking Killbane is dead,Oh he is so dead." I was gripping onto the steering wheel so tight i could see my knuckles turning white."Your dead Killbane ."I all i could say the time i was driving. When i got there,I grabbed my guns and started and ever syndicate or luchadore that came towards me with my guns and my swords decapating them."I ran inside the building and kept killing everyone in my way. I reached the top was laughing and clapping."As an Agent of MI6,your smarter than i thought you were." "Oh killing you is going to be a pleasure." I said pulling the sword out of the casing."Daring are we?" He asked. "I'm going to kill you." He pulled out a gun." "You come another inch and i will blow his brains out." Matt shuddered. "Asha save me please." "Hey would you like to to play some darts?" He asked pulling a dart board started to rotate threw darts at him one missing his face."COme on Asha i know you want to play,Remember all those times he's hit you and left you to fend for yourself." ""Shut up." I said clenching my teeth. "What's going to happen when you and him die,Who's going to take care of that little baby of yours." I jumped on him and started punching him in the face. "Get off!" He roared. "Not. in . you. LIFE!" I stabbed him in the head. He fell to the ground. I pulled the lever and stopped the dart bored and released Matt."Oh i am so dizzy." I smacked him. Thats bullshit." I jumped in his arms and kissed him. "I love you soo much,Lets not ever fight again." I said. "Agreed." He smiled kissing me. "What,we missed the Action." Pierce cried. "That sucks." "No i think it is just the begining." The boss said crossing her arms and smiling.

We loaded the body of killbane and took i back to the MI6 headquarters. "Well you two did a fine job." He said. "I am proud." Thank you sir." We both said."I don't know if you heard or know ut Agent Gent's wife just had a baby boy." We looked at eachother. "No sir we didn't" "Well he wanted me to tell you that and sorry for the fact he couldnt help you take down killbane." I smiled weakly. "Good job, you are dismissed. We both turned and walked out. Matt looked back at me. "Asha what's wrong?" He asked rubbing my arms."Killbane,killing him was way too easy,something is wrong, I can feel it." He smiled. "Dont be so paranoid Asha." He said kissing my neck. "Matt i'm being serious." He looked up at me through lidded eyes."Ok Asha, lets go home." He said getting in the car.""Right."

When we got back to the house, The saints were sitting and standing all over. Cisco was sitting at the kitchen table with Mariah perched on the table. She held her arms out to me. "Hey baby." I said picking her up."Cisco,what are all these people doing here?" Everyone is celebrating the death of that Killbane bastard. "You bought a bunch of people to get drunk in front of my daughter!?,Cisco are you responsible at all?" "Relax sis, shes with me and its non achoholic,trust me its funny to see .most of them act drunk."I chuckled."Get them out of here go to the bar or the penthouse but not here please." He got up. "Ok sis." He said kissing my cheek."Thanks." "ALRIGHT YOU GUYS, GET YOUR ASSES OUT, WE ARE GOING TO THE BROKEN SHALEIGH TO FUCK SHIT UP." They all cheered and ran out the door. The boss came up to me. Her speech slurred."Good job As-Aha your the best girl." You relize thats non achoholic beer that my idiot brother put out." She smiled "Why you gotta ruin the fun Asha." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.I rolled my eyes. "See you around!"She said walking out the door and stumbling."Its going to be all out hell." I said closing the door and sitting on the slipped his hand underneath my shrit and started feeling my breast. "Matt,Not right now, the baby is right here." He nodded. "So earlier, that thing you said about killbane, what did you mean." "I meant i have a feeling that killbane is lurking around and that one i killed, wasnt the real one." "But i know killbane better than anyone and that was him." "Matt to be honest,I don't think so."

Been really busy with school and work. but i have some time off so more to come be on the look out 


End file.
